


Irresistible

by RobotMag7



Series: AtlasHyperion - CEOverse [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Atlas CEO Rhys, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Well mentioned but only one thing written really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotMag7/pseuds/RobotMag7
Summary: " Atlas good of you to join the party!"
" You know I usually charge for my time Hyperion"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting something for these two instead of just filling notebooks haha

Jack was bored, extremely bored. The collective corporation heads had called a meeting to discuss territory or something equally lame along those lines. Glancing around he took in the red faces and anger of most of the other CEO’S in the room. The only exception was the Atlas CEO who looked equally as bored with the ego match going on. The one good thing was that it gave him an excuse to flirt with the young CEO. It was a habit between them anytime Jack had to come down to Pandora he always visited and the two would hook up releasing pent up frustrations through casual sex. Atlas must have noticed his staring not that he made any effort to hide it anyway the raised eyebrow over the kids natural brown eye an obvious invitation once the meeting ended. 

Alarms blaring interrupted Jacks concentration blinking at the flashing red lights for a few seconds before the DAHLs head exploded into a shower of red paste as a hail of bullets exploded into the room. Kicking the desk over he drew his pistol a sharks grin on his face as he fired back finally some entertainment. Someone jumped over the desk and hit the ground next to him a glance told him it was atlas with his double hand cannons. 

“Atlas good of you to join the party!”

“ You know I usually charge for my time Hyperion.”

“ I’m sure we can make a deal cupcake”

“ You couldn’t afford me.”

“ Come on you know I’m good for it what do you want?”

“ The design behind the gravity grenades.” Atlas’ deadpan expression as he said it made Jack laugh as he took another bandit down before ducking behind cover to reload. Glancing back up at Altas he saw a small smile.

“ How about dinner instead?”

“ Champagne?”

“ Colder that what you did to that Torgue spy.”

“ Deal.”

“You gunna tell me your name this time?” That got a surprised laugh out of Atlas as he threw a grenade he stole from Jacks pocket over a piece over cover most of the bandits had scrambled behind.

“ You’ve got to earn that one Jack.”

“ Pick you up at eight?”

“ Don’t be late Hyperion.”

“ For your sweet self? Never Atlas.”

As the dust settled the two stood to survey the damage back to back bloody but triumphant. Riding high on the residual adrenaline Jack leaned his head back on Atlas’ shoulder trusting the man to watch his back.

“ Hey Atlas?” Jack started eyes closing. Atlas hummed gently in response.

“ Ah nothing.” Jack sighed turning to press a kiss on Atlas’ tattooed neck


End file.
